


Diplomacy

by averita



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averita/pseuds/averita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is a politician, negotiating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diplomacy

**Author's Note:**

> Written pre-Six of One.

"Kara," she says. She is a politician, negotiating, though she doesn’t have anything to offer. She says “Please don’t do this,” and knows that it is as hollow as the last time she said it, to the man she never thought she would have to beg.

“We’re going the wrong way,” Kara tells her, eyes hard and focused but with a twitch to her lip like she doesn’t want to cry. Laura had a headache when she came in and it hasn’t gone away. “You have to turn around.”

She thinks of Bill. Bill, who tucked her into his bed and ran a damp cloth over her face with such reverence, like it was an honor to wipe the sweat from her brow. Bill, who just last night had held her to his side and told her how sorry he was, clutching her hand like her wasted body was the only real thing left to him. She thinks of him and decides that if she is going to die, it will not be at the hand of the woman he calls his daughter.

She steps forward, traces the soft skin of Kara’s cheekbone. “I have cancer,” she murmurs. Kara stiffens, tense, a puppet on a string. “That’s going to kill me as surely as a bullet.” She feels it already, this slow decay, and tries not to wonder if the bullet would be kinder as she continues. “I’m going to die, but you’re not going to kill me, Kara.” The name comes out on a breath bitter with tears. Kara swallows, nods.

She puts down the gun, and Laura tucks a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. “Thank you,” she whispers.

She picks up the gun and shoots.


End file.
